Quests
The Reef of Ruin 'Lost (Main Quest)' Activation: Speak with Solon, the man dressed in black guarding the makeshift barricade. Step 1: Fight your way through The Reef of Ruin. Step 2: Defeat the Ickthid Bosses. (Ickthid Scavengers & Ickthid Bruisers) Step 3: Board the boat.' It is impossible to return to The Reef of Ruin once you leave.' Reward: 104 XP – 150 Gold – Favor of the Honored Prince Special: Allows you to leave The Reef of Ruin. 'Drift Splint' Activation: Speak with Doctor Skalding, the man attending to an injured sailor. Step 1: Find 3 pieces of driftwood. All 3 are among the wreckage along the beach. Step 2: Return to Doctor Skalding. Reward: 58 XP – 30 Gold - Doctor’s Kit Special: Leads to quest Missing in Action. 'Missing in Action' Activation: Speak with Doctor Skalding after having completed the Drift Splint quest. Step 1: Find Mia Moursey, a female mage dressed in purple robes. She is at an intersection not far after the barricade fighting off a few mobs. Reward: 62 XP – 45 Gold – Random Neck (Lvl 1) Special: Leads to quest Spellcraft. 'Spellcraft' Activation: Speak with Mia Moursey after having completed the Missing in Action quest. Step 1: Collect 6 imp ears. These drop randomly from Brine Imps or the Thieving Imp in the Reef of Ruin . Step 2: Return to Mia Moursey. Reward: 111 XP – 225 Gold – Random Boots (Lvl 2) Special: Nothing. 'Sunken Treasure' Activation: Check the locked chest with a "!". It is always found on the shipwreck. Step 1: Defeat the Thieving Imp . It is always found on the shipwreck on the opposite side of the chest. The pirate treasure key will drop. Step 2: Return to the chest. Reward: 77 XP – Chest drops loot. Special: Nothing. The Spawning Pools (Act 1) 'The Missing Mage (Main Quest)' Activation: Speak with Prince Solon in Nexus just outside of the docks. Step 1: Travel to The Spawning Pools and search for Eckhardt’s lab. You will know when you find it as it has blue “quest-sparkles” and various contraptions. Step 2: Find the five clues within the lab; various instruments on a table, a puddle of green liquid, torn up tome with pages scattered, neglected bedding, a dried puddle of blood. The order in which you investigate these has no importance. Step 3:''' '''Reward: 320 XP – 200 Gold Special: Activation permits access to The Spawning Pools. 'Access Denied' Activation: At the entrance of the spawning pools, read the glowing blue runes to the left of the coral wall blocking the way. Step 1: Activate the red, yellow, blue and purple colored geysers in the correct order. The order is random. Activating the correct geyser will cause it to spray water and will add the color to the stalagmite in the center, while activating the wrong color will reset the puzzle. Reward: 336 XP Special: Not part of the main quest, but must be done to move forward. 'Need More Pots' Activation: Speak with Silas the Merchant in Nexus just to the right of the Gunslinger merchant. Step 1: Travel to The Spawning Pools and search for Eckhardt’s lab. Among the clues, you will find a crate of potions, but only if you have activated the quest by speaking to Silas. See The Missing Mage (Main Quest) for more details on Eckhardt’s lab. Step 2: Return the crate of potions to Silas. Reward: 300 XP – 150 Gold – Everthirst Flask (Lvl 3) Special: Nothing 'Hungry Hungry Hippode' Activation: Speak with The Brew Master in Nexus, a Tibur at the southernmost part of the merchant district just to the right of the stairway leading to the city gates. Step 1: Travel to The Spawning Pools and find three types of ingredients for The Brew Master: - 4 Turtle Meat, dropped by Daggerbeak Snappers - 4 Crab Legs, dropped by Ironclaw Crabs - 2 Ickthid Eyes, dropped by Ickthid Raiders Step 2: Reward: 336 XP – 450 Gold – Random Shoulders (Lvl 3) Special: Nothing 'Lost in the Ebb of Time' Activation: Find the golden Krakenspawn statue in the spawning pools and investigate the stone slab with a shark engraved on it. Step 1: Observe the stance of the golden statue. There are 4 possible stances; both arms raised with back and head straight, one arm pointing forward the other lowered, arms crossed with head looking left, both arms raised with back slightly arched forward (think zombie). One of these will be chosen at random for the golden statue. Step 2: Near the golden statue, in a small square-ish area with several bridges, you will find four statues identical to the golden statue in all but color and stance. These statues stances will also be determined at random. Press the L-button near a statue to change its stance. You must change all four statues to reflect the stance of the golden statue. Step 3: Return to check the golden statue to summon the Ancient Tibur, and then proceed to killing it. Reward: 284 XP –Relic of Agmera (Lvl 3) Special: If you’re having trouble finding one or more of the statues, go to the quest menu and make this your active quest. The four statues will be shown by blue targets on your map.